


Protection

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol does everything he can to comfort Minghao after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Seungcheol was awoken by the sound of whimpering. The sound automatically made him frown with worry. He looked down to see the face of his boyfriend, who was making the pitiful sound.

His face held a light sheen of sweat and he was beginning to tremble. Seungcheol hated when Minghao had nightmares, because it was the only thing he couldn’t protect him from.

Seungcheol didn’t know much about Minghao’s past in China, but from what he had learned, he knew it was rough and dangerous. Minghao had scars that covered his body, and he had a Chinese phrase branded across his left shoulder.

When Minghao had first come to Korea, he was lost and scared, so Seungcheol had taken him in. The nightmares had stopped a few months back, but the recent appearance of an old Chinese acquaintance had them coming back full force.

He shook Minghao’s shoulder in an attempt to rouse him, but he stubbornly stayed asleep. When it became clear that Minghao wasn’t going to wake up soon, he tried to soothe him in his sleep as best as he could. As Seungcheol wrapped him tightly in his arms, Minghao began to weep silently. He turned Minghao so that he was facing him, and he began to leave kisses along his forehead.

“You’re okay Hao Hao. I’m here.” He wiped tears from Minghao’s cheeks. “Don’t worry baby, Cheollie’s here to protect you, you’re safe. I’m not gonna let anything hurt you.”

It took another five minutes before Minghao sniffled and began to wake up. Seungcheol smiled at his boyfriend.

“Hey there Little Prince, you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

Minghao shook his head lightly before snuggling closer to Seungcheol.

“I don’ wanna talk about it.”

Seungcheol pressed another few kisses to his face, “It’s okay baby, you don’t have to say anything.” Minghao smiled into the kiss that Seungcheol pressed softly against his lips.

“Go to sleep Hao Hao, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Minghao nodded, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
